The present invention relates to printing presses, and in particular, to the device for axially reciprocating a rotary fluid distributing roller used for distributing moisturizing liquid or ink to moisturizing mechanisms or inking mechanisms of printing presses.
Up to the present time, known devices for axially moving such distributing rollers in printing presses have included mostly a cam and lever mechanism, or making use of incline rollers co-acting with supporting rollers which are connected to the distributing roller. Also, use is made of an incline ring which is provided with a keyway in which a small ball rotates while driving a follolwing keyed member.
One disadvantage inherent to these known devices is a defective and non-uniform feeding of moisturized liquid to the moisturized rollers which then, because of the deficiency in the moisturized liquid, takes up printing ink from the printing plate and spoils these locations which are not to be printed. Devices with an axial shiftable distributing roller bring about, as a result of the use of fixedly arranged cams, an undesirable and much too rapid lateral for axial movement. As a result and also as a result of the rotary motion of the distributing roller, the distributing film is defective since the excess of the moisturizing liquid collects at the edge of the roller. Thus, the edge regions of the paper sheet which are printed receive too much moisture.
In particular, during high speed operations, there are, as a result of a voilent axial movement of the roller, large inertial forces which produce periodic impacts of the entire frame of the printing press and have an unfavorable influence on the quality of the printing.